


twisted transistor

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>может, так они не думают об экзаменах, может, все не так уж и просто</p>
            </blockquote>





	twisted transistor

**Author's Note:**

> можно даже не угадывать кому пишу этот ~~блядский~~ пейринг  
>  чтобы точно не угадывать:  
> билли - тебе

— В шесть, у меня, — идут по коридору, уже готовые разойтись по разным классам, когда Стайлз дергает Мэтта за футболку, заставляя остановиться. Дергает и не отпускает, становится ближе, Мэтту даже чудится горячее дыхание, касающееся шеи. Только чудится, конечно.  
— Руку убери, — отвечает Мэтт, на лице раздражение, губы кривятся, он сам весь дергается прочь от прикосновения. Все спешат, проходят мимо, задевая ненароком. Слишком много людей вокруг. Потом Мэтт все-таки кивает, Стайлз в этот же момент делает шаг влево — у него сейчас химия, а вот Мэтту придется поторопиться на литературу.   
Он потом весь урок старательно придумывает гневное сообщение Стайлзу, включающее в себя "придурок", "опоздал из-за тебя", "писать второе эссе" и "пошел этот вечер в задницу, и ты тоже". Он уже почти соображает, как поставить слова в верные строчки, где нужно будет поставить запятую, а где точку, но слышит звонок — перемена, окончание занятий на сегодня, а вместе с ним и провал в памяти, где была задача отшить Стайлза.  
— Дэлер, да убери ты сраный телефон, поехали на холмы, — Джексон рядом сияет от радости — урокам конец, тренировку Финсток отменил, можно шататься до глубокой ночи по городу, пытаться выкинуть тревожные мысли об окончании года из головы. Можно забраться на холмы, распить бутылку на двоих и ждать, пока небо не покажет свои звезды, одинаковые каждую ночь. Можно, но Мэтт не станет, телефон убирает, а потом старается изобразить полнейшую скуку, получается отлично.  
— Мне делать двойную работу — сегодня не смогу.  
— Что значит двойную? — от неожиданного отказа Джексон впивается пальцами в лямку своего рюкзака. Привык уже каждый вечер с Мэттом, когда Лидия не может (или не хочет), и вот тебе.  
— Задержался из-за Стилински, теперь писать второе эффе.  
— Пусть он и пишет, — шипит Джексон. — Сегодня пятница, ты меня кидаешь, что за...  
— Мне пора, я позвоню, как освобожусь.  
Джексон не отвечает, продолжает стоять, прижимаясь плечом к чужому шкафчику, с этим видом "ты-мудила-а-не-друг", Мэтту наплевать. У него чешутся ладони, буквально горят. Он считает не часы, а минуты, получается слишком много, но Мэтту есть чем себя занять. До шести вечера. Чертовы эссе.

— 

В шесть часов десять минут Стайлз открывает входную дверь. В шесть часов двенадцать минут он на коленях перед Мэттом. В шесть часов семнадцать минут он на коленях у Мэтта, с его пальцами у себя во рту, а его пальцами у себя в заднице, захлебывается стоном, просьбой, приказом, Стайлз не соображает, что нужно делать, тело ощущается чужим. Губы Мэтта на его коже жесткие, зубы — острые, каждое его слово, как удар, как шлепки по заднице, которые Стайлз так любит, но всегда боится попросить. Он думает, что Мэтту это не нравится. Он боится спросить нормально, хотя чего можно бояться, когда они уже столько всего успели сделать.  
— Не дергай меня больше в коридоре, — говорит Мэтт и двигает внутри Стайлза тремя пальцами, двигает медленно, лениво, ему уже некуда торопиться, Мэтт хочет как следует разглядеть такого Стайлза. Затраханного, почти не способного просить, но все еще жаждущего продолжения.  
— Боишься, — он выдыхает слово, не заикается даже, глаза мутные, губы все красные, мокрые от слюны (их с Мэттом): — что тебя увидят со мной, с этим нервным парнем, который не в состоянии нормально учиться, играть и вообще?  
— И вообще, — огрызается Мэтт, он сильно проезжается ногтями по пояснице Стайлза, потому что предположение такое тупое, как он может глупости эти думать? — Не при людях, ты понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, да-а, — получается стоном, еще и так надрывно, что Мэтт замирает на секунду, и смотрит-смотрит, вбирает в себя образ такого Стайлза. Фотоаппарат лежит дома, и не один, а сколько можно было бы сейчас сделать снимков, которые никому нельзя было бы показать. Мэтт снимает собственными глазами только себе на память. Мэтт будет очень беречь эти кадры. Он запомнит каждую деталь: капли пота у Стайлза на висках, синяки на запястьях (известно от кого), бледную кожу с розовыми следами грубых прикосновений.  
— Стайлз, — Мэтт зовет его, тянет за шею — хочется его поцеловать, именно сейчас, когда Стайлз уже на грани, когда не сможет откатить все назад, продлить немного.  
Стайлз дает себя поцеловать, а потом без сил валится вперед — на Мэтта, который позволяет ему сейчас все. Все.

— 

— Приходи завтра, — он тормозит у шкафчика Мэтта, стоит за спиной, не дает посмотреть на себя, словно издевается. — Не знаю во сколько, как тебе хочется.  
Мэтт вытаскивает из шкафчика один учебник и закладывает внутрь другой. Потом захлопывает дверцу, но не поворачивается к Стайлзу лицом.  
— Придешь? — и сразу за этим Мэтт чувствует прикосновение, к шее, там, где утром еще виден был след, да и к обеду он никуда не делся.  
— Приду, — Мэтт закидывает за плечо рюкзак, задевая руку Стайлза. — Ты ведь не понял в прошлый раз.  
— Понял еще как, — улыбается ему Стайлз. Салютует двумя пальцами, и все, на что может смотреть Мэтт — темные следы на чужой коже. Синяки, синяки — у Стайлза все тело ими усыпано. Он украшен своим собственным узором — родинками, к которому добавлен узор Мэтта.   
И оба ничего не имеют против.  
Именно поэтому Стайлз никогда не слушает Мэтта и так часто, как только может, касается его на людях.   
Просит: _еще_.


End file.
